NM's
The Middle Lands/Zilart/CoP Tavnazian Archipelago Lufaise Meadows Padfoot 45 - 46 ◾Assailant's Ring (37%) ◾Astral Earring (23.3%) ◾Lanolin Cube (56.2%) ◾Sheepskin (45.2%) Colorful Leshy 58 ◾Harvest Earring (36.4%) ◾Rosewood Log (up to x2) (40%) ◾Mahogany Log (up to x2) (23.6%) ◾Ebony Log (up to x2) (23.6%) ◾Petrified Log (7.3%) Defoliate Leshy Megalobugard 55-60 ◾Bugard Skin (7.1%) ◾Caitiff's Socks (9.5%) ◾Hercules' Ring (7.8%) ◾Megalobugard Tusk (7.4%) Sengann Misareaux Coast Monarch Linn Phomiuna Aqueducts Tres Duendes ◾Chiroptera Dagger ◾Niokiyotsuna ◾Vampiric Claws Eba ◾Fomor Tunic Mahisha ◾Sinister Mask Riverne - Site #A01 Carmine Dobsonfly ◾Dobson Bandana ◾Jaeger Ring ◾Voyager Sallet Riverne - Site #B01 Unstable Cluster ◾Cluster Ash ◾Cluster Core ◾Soboro Sukehiro Sacrarium Elel Balor ◾Swift Belt Caithleann ◾Swift Belt Indich ◾Swift Belt Lobias ◾Swift Belt Luaith ◾Swift Belt Sealion's Den Tavnazian Safehold Gustaberg Zeruhn Mines South Gustaberg Leaping Lizzy ◾Lizard Skin ◾Lizard Tail ◾Bounding Boots Carnero ◾Fresh Blood ◾Giant Sheep Meat ◾Sheepskin ◾Sheep Tooth ◾Katayama Ichimonji Tococo ◾Armiger's Lace North Gustaberg Bedrock Barry Palborough Mines Bu'Ghi Howlblade Zi'Ghi Boneeater ◾Braveheart ◾Coarse Gauntlets ◾Coarse Leggings ◾Quadav Helm No'Mho Crimsonarmor ◾Bonze's Circlet ◾Pixie Mace ◾Quadav Helm Dangruf Wadi ' Chocoboleech ◾Gassan '''Korroloka Tunnel ' Morion Worm ◾Copper Ore ◾Iron Ore ◾Tin Ore ◾Darksteel Ore ◾Morion Tathlum Cargo Crab Colin ◾Nadrs ◾Crab Shell ◾Land Crab Meat 'Waughroon Shrine ' Ronfaure 'Bostaunieux Oubliette ' '''East Ronfaure West Ronfaure Amanita ◾Tenax Strap Jaggedy-Eared Jack ◾Rabbit Charm ◾Hare Meat ◾Rabbit Hide Fungus Beetle ◾Clipeus ◾Insect Wing ◾Beetle Jaw (Note: Spawns around the Jaggedy-Eared Jack spawn area on this server) Ghelsba Outpost Yughott Grotto Ashmaker Gotblut ◾Hermit Wand ◾Priest's Robe Fort Ghelsba Horlais Peak King Ranperre's Tomb Sarutabaruta East Sarutabaruta Spiny Spipi ◾Silk Thread ◾Mist Silk Cape West Sarutabaruta Inner Horutoto Ruins Outer Horutoto Ruins Giddeus Eyy Mon the Ironbreaker ◾Aspir Knife Zhuu Buxu the Silent ◾Parana Shield Hoo Mjuu the Torrent ◾Monster Signa ◾Zealot's Mitts ◾Scroll of Deoderize Juu Duzu the Whirlwind ◾Light Soleas ◾Hunter's Longbow Vuu Puqu the Beguiler ◾Bonze's Circlet ◾Bird Whistle ◾Scroll of Mage's Ballad Balga's Dais Toraimarai Canal Full Moon Fountain Kolshushu Bibiki Bay Intulo ◾Curaga Earring ◾Magic Slacks ◾Eft Skin Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle Shankha Serra ◾Volans Greaves ◾Pugil Scales Buburimu Peninsula Labyrinth of Onzozo Mysticmaker Profblix ◾Moldavite Earring Hellion ◾A l'Outrance ◾Undead Skin ◾Revival Root Peg Prowler ◾Schwarz Axt Ose Lord of Onzozo Maze of Shakhrami Leech King ◾Bloodbead Earring (Spawns independantly of Argus) Argus ◾Peacock Amulet (Spawns independantly of Leech King) Lesath Gloombound Lurker Mhaura Tahrongi Canyon Seropopard Ishtar ◾Cerulean Pendant ◾Dhalmel Hide ◾Dhalmel Meat ◾Giant Femur ◾Sage Zulkheim La Theine Plateau Slumbering Samwell Tumbling Truffle Lumbering Lambert ◾Lumbering Horn ◾Ram Skin ◾Ram Horn Bloodtear Baldurf ◾Lumbering Horn ◾Viking Shield ◾Ram Horn ◾Ram Skin Ordelle's Caves Morbolger ◾Morbolger Vine ◾Malboro Vine Valkurm Dunes Metal Shears ◾Stately Crab Shell Valkurm Emperor ◾Empress Hairpin ◾Insect Wing Selbina Konschtat Highlands Bendigeit Vran ◾Rogetsurin Haty ◾Rogetsurin Rampaging Ram ◾Rampaging Horn ◾Ram Skin ◾Ram Horn Steelfleece Baldrich ◾Rampaging Horn ◾Viking Shield ◾Ram Horm ◾Ram Skin Stray Mary ◾Mary's Horn ◾Mary's Milk ◾Selbina Milk ◾Sheepskin Gusgen Mines Juggler Hecatomb Derfland Beadeaux Bi'Gho Headtaker ◾Plantbane ◾Power Crossbow ◾Quadav Helm Da'Dha Hundredmask ◾Mithran Scimitar ◾Parrying Knife Ga'Bhu Unvanquished ◾Duel Rapier ◾Valkyrie's Mask Ge'Dha Evileye ◾Scroll of Sneak ◾Scroll of Invisible ◾Scroll of Deoderize ◾Holy Phial ◾Faerie Tunic Zo'Khu Blackcloud ◾Faerie Shield ◾Marine Hat Go'Bhu Gascon ◾Quadav Aurgury Shell De'Vyu Headhunter ◾Quadav Charm Crawlers' Nest Aqrabuamelu Demonic Tiphia ◾Tiphia Sting ◾Royal Jelly Pashhow Marshlands Bloodpool Vorax ◾Bloodbead Amulet Bo'Who Warmonger ◾Tortoise Shield Jolly Green ◾Shaman's Belt ◾Boyahda Moss ◾Dahlia ◾Tree Cuttings Qulun Dome Rolanberry Fields Black Triple Stars Silk Caterpillar ◾Silkworm Egg Simurgh Drooling Daisy Norvallen Batallia Downs Weeping Willow Lumber Jack Carpenters' Landing ORCTRAP Notes (Carpenters' Landing) *Lottery Spawn from a Birdtrap located around (I-9)-(I-10) on Map 1, every 1-7 hours. This part of the map can be accessed from the east entrance in Jugner Forest. :*The Placeholder is the first of the 3 Birdtrap's after the last Sabertooth Tiger on the widescan list. :*Placeholder ID: 10B :*Birdtrap respawn time is 5 minutes. :*Soloable by most jobs at level 50. WIDE SCAN LIST Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap |-------------- Birdtrap |This block spawns all in/by Birdtrap | (I-9) on the west side Birdtrap |-------------- Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Birdtrap |-------------- Birdtrap |Spawns by (I-10) on the west side Birdtrap |-------------- Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tiger Shrieker Shrieker Shrieker Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger Birdtrap <<----- Orctrap Placeholder always spawns between (I-9) and (I-10) Birdtrap |These two always spawn on the east side of the fork, Birdtrap | totally seperated from the first in the group Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Chuaie Anguenet Lourdaude Cofisephe Davoi Hawkeyed Gnatbat ◾Archer's Knife ◾Assassin's Bow Appears to be a timed spawn here instead of a lottery pop on roughly the same timer as retail. I have on 3 separate occasions encountered him up, ostensibly without the killing of his placeholders. Poisonhand Gnadgad ◾Jujitsu Gi ◾Jujitsu Sitabaki Steelbiter Gudrud ◾Lizard Piercer ◾Sentinel's Mantle Dirtyhand Gochakzuk ◾Curse Wand The Eldieme Necropolis Jugner Forest Panzer Percival ◾Neckchopper Fraelissa ◾Almogavar Bow ◾Mahogany Log ◾Ebony Log ◾Rosewood Log ◾Petrified Log Fradubio ◾Bellicose Mantle ◾Puffball Meteormauler Zhagtegg ◾Garde Pick King Arthro Monastic Cavern Aragoneu Altar Room Attohwa Chasm Xolotl Boneyard Gully Castle Oztroja Mee Deggi the Punisher ◾Impact Knuckles ◾Ochimusha Kote Quu Domi the Gallant ◾Strider Sword ◾Sarutobi Kyahan Yaa Haqa the Profane ◾Earth Doublet ◾Frost Robe Yagudo High Priest Garlaige Citadel Old Two Wings ◾Bat Cape Serket Skewer Sam Meriphataud Mountains Coo Keja the Unseen ◾Ajase Bead Necklace Sauromugue Champaign Deadly Dodo ◾Dodo Skin ◾Cockatrice Meat ◾Cockatrice Skin ◾Giant Bird Feather Roc ◾Crimson Blade ◾Damascus Ingot ◾Reraiser ◾Vile Elixir Qufim Behemoth's Dominion Behemoth King Behemoth Lower Delkfutt's Tower Epialtes Eurymedon Hippolytos Middle Delkfutt's Tower Eurytos Ogygos Ophion Polybotes Rhoikos Rhoitos Qufim Island Dosetsu Tree ◾Raikiri Trickster Kinetix ◾Tabar Stellar Fulcrum Upper Delkfutt's Tower Enkelados Mimas ◾Huge Moth Axe Porphyrion ◾Delkfutt Key Movalpolos Mine Shaft #2716 Newton Movalpolos Oldton Movalpolos Bugbear Strongman ◾Aikido Koshita ◾Shinimusha Haidate Kuzotz Cloister of Tremors Eastern Altepa Desert Cactrot Rapido Canturio XII-I ◾Intruder Earring Chamber of Oracles Quicksand Caves Nussknacker ◾Sand Gloves Sagittarius X-XIII Tribunus VII-I ◾Adaman Ore ◾Darksteel Ore ◾Iron Ore ◾Mythril Ore ◾Antican Pauldron ◾Tungi Rabao Western Altepa Desert Celphie ◾Dhalmel Whistle ◾Dhalmel Meat ◾Giant Femur Calchas ◾Aptant: Pera ◾Fushigiri King Vinegarroon Fauregandi Beaucedine Glacier Nue ◾Nue Fang ◾Black Tiger Fang ◾Tiger Hide **Note*** does not spawn at the retail placeholder, one of the two tigers are the placeholder on this server Cloister of Frost Fei'Yin Jenglot Slaugh Western Shadow Eastern Shadow Northern Shadow Southern Shadow Capricious Cassie Pso'Xja Qu'Bia Arena Ranguemont Pass Taisaijin ◾Scroll of Refresh ◾Spelunker's Hat The Shrouded Maw Elshimo Lowlands Kazham Norg Sea Serpent Grotto Fyuu the Seabellow ◾Frog Trousers Masan Qull the Seabuster ◾Exocets Worr the Clawfisted Wurr the Sandcomber Yuhtunga Jungle Meww the Turtlerider Rose Garden ◾Vilma's Ring Voluptuous Vilma ◾Vilma's Ring Mischievious Nicholas Li'Telor The Boyahda Tree Aquarius ◾Fransisca Ellyllon ◾Mushroom Helm Unut Cloister of Storms Dragon's Aery Fafnir Nidhogg Hall of the Gods Ro'Maeve Shikigami Weapon ◾Yingyang Robe Nargun Martinet The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah Keeper of Halidom Noble Mold ◾Rain Hat Lumoria Al'Taieu The Garden of Ru'Hmet Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi Empyreal Paradox Vollbow Cape Teriggan Cloister of Gales Gustav Tunnel Kuftal Tunnel Valley of Sorrows Valdeaunia Bearclaw Pinnacle Castle Zvahl Baileys Duke Haborym Grand Duke Batym Marquis Allocen Marquis Amon Castle Zvahl Keep Baron Vapula Baronet Romwe ◾Demon Horn ◾Demon Skull ◾Demon's Axe Count Bifrons Viscount Morax Throne Room Uleguerand Range Bonnacon ◾Tredecim Scythe ◾Cure Clogs Xarcabard Shadow Eye Biast Duke Focalor Ereshkigal ◾Lucent Cape Elshimo Uplands Cloister of Flames Cloister of Tides Den of Rancor Carmine-Tailed Janberry Friar Rush ◾Bomb Core Sozu Bilberry Ifrit's Cauldron '''Sacrificial Chamber Temple of Uggalepih Crimson-Toothed Pawberry Death from Above ◾Hornetneedle Manipulator Sozu Rogberry ◾Theif's Knife Sozu Sarberry Sozu Terberry ◾Light Spirit Pact Yhoator Jungle Woodland Sage Bright-Handed Kunberry ◾Resentment Cape Tu'Lia Celestial Nexus La'Loff Amphitheater Ru'Aun Gardens The Shrine of Ru'Avitau Ve'Lugannon Palace The Aradjia Continent/ToAU West Aht Urhgan Aht Urhgan Whitegate Al Zahbi Bhaflau Thickets Harvestman Wajaom Woodlands Zoraal Ja's Pkuucha The Colosseum Arrapago Islands Arrapago Reef Caedarva Mire Hazhalm Testing Grounds Ilrusi Atoll Leujaoam Sanctum Nashmau Periqia Talacca Cove The Ashu Talif Halvung Territory Halvung Lebros Cavern Mount Zhayolm Navukgo Execution Chamber Mamool Ja Savagelands Aydeewa Subterrane Jade Sepulcher Mamook Mamool Ja Training Grounds Wajaom Woodlands Ruins of Alzadaal Alzadaal Undersea Ruins ◾Oupire Nyzul Isle Silver Sea Remnants Arrapago Remnants Bhaflau Remnants Zhayolm Remnants The Shadowreign Era The Ronfaure Front Southern San d'Oria (S) East Ronfaure (S) Skogs Fru ◾Ecphoria Ring The Gustaberg Front Bastok Markets (S) North Gustaberg (S) Grauberg (S) Scitalis Ruhotz Silvermines The Sarutabaruta Front Fort Karugo-Narugo (S) Ghoyu's Reverie West Sarutabaruta (S) Windurst Waters (S) The Norvallen Front Batallia Downs (S) La Velue Jugner Forest (S) Drumskull Zogdregg La Vaule (S) The Eldieme Necropolis (S) Everbloom Hollow The Aragoneu Front Meriphataud Mountains (S) Castle Oztroja (S) Sauromugue Champaign (S) Garlaige Citadel (S) The Derfland Front Beadeaux (S) Crawlers' Nest (S) Pashhow Marshlands (S) Rolanberry Fields (S) Vunkerl Inlet (S) The Fauregandi Front Beaucedine Glacier (S) The Valdeaunia Front Xarcabard (S) Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) Castle Zvahl Keep (S) Throne Room (S) The Threshold Walk of Echoes